From An Argument To Getting Lunch
by forcverandalways
Summary: Gibbs annoys the press so he and Jenny get into a fight. Part of my Lily and Milly series


**Hey guys!! I am baaaaaaacccccccckkkkk with another fic featuring our beloved twins. I came up with the idea for this at school (yes, again) and then I wrote it down right before lunch finished on Wednesday. As I was focusing on getting the new chapter of Operation Jibbs up, I did not have time to think about this.**

 **This is set around a week or two before Truth or Dare and you'll find out why when you read it.**

 **Enjoy guys x**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs groaned as the assistant of his wife, who was the Director of NCIS, told him to see her.

"I'm going to see your Mom. Stay put" he warned his twin daughters.

And then it all started by Jenny yelling something at Gibbs. Lily and Milly Shepard-Gibbs groaned as the shouting match continued. Their Father had annoyed the press again so now he was in their Mother's office and she was dealing with him.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony DiNozzo, the senior field agent on Gibbs's team asked.

"Mom's office" Milly replied.

"Why?" Tim McGee, the computer geek on Gibbs's team questioned.

"He ticked off the press again" Lily stated.

"Oh no" Ziva David, the Mossad liaison to NCIS said, looking at the plasma.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"It's on the news" Ziva moaned and everyone else groaned.

"Gibbs is dead" Tony pointed out.

"Definitely" Milly replied.

"Mom's gonna torcher him" Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not sure I wanna be here" Tony stated.

"Let's go and see Abby" Milly replied.

"Agreed" McGee concurred before they all ran down to the forensics lab but when they got there, they could still be hear the arguing.

They walked in and Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist was sitting in a corner with her hands over her ears.

"Hi guys. Come and join me" she said before the other 'kids' and the twins sat down beside her.

"What can we do?" Ziva groaned.

"Call Ducky. They're too loud for Lily and me to lock them in Mom's office" Milly stated.

"Let me do that. I've spent the last twelve years of my life listening to DiNozzo making noises and screaming mixed with Abby's loud music" Lily replied before she found the number for Autopsy on her cell, clearly oblivious to the movie buff's glare.

"Hey Ducky. It's Lily. Where are you?" She asked.

Five Minutes Later

"Hello?" The Medical Examiner at NCIS, Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard poked his head through the door.

"Hey Duck" the six people who were like siblings all said from the floor.

"What's going on? Why do you need me here?" The doctor asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are arguing" Abby replied.

"They're too loud for us to deal with it" Lily told him.

"So can you please do it?" Milly pleaded.

"Come on, let's go" Ducky stated and everyone else cheered before they followed him all the way up to the top floor.

With Jenny and Gibbs, The Same Time

"I don't care what your excuse was! You disrespected him!" Jenny Shepard-Gibbs, the twins' mother yelled.

"He said that I don't deserve you! He told me that our daughters don't deserve to have me as their father!" Gibbs shouted in return.

Jenny's mouth dropped and her hand hovered over it while her eyes filled with tears.

"Jethro, I'm so sorry. If I'd known..." she whispered.

"Well you didn't, so that's fine. Anyway, I have paperwork to do so I'm gonna go and do that" Gibbs cut his wife off harshly.

He walked out and slammed the door. Jenny sat down on the sofa, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and sobbed and sobbed. But she did not know what was just about to happen.

With Lily, Milly, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Ducky

"I don't care what your excuse was!" They heard Jenny yelling through the door. "You disrespected him!"

"On second thoughts, let's not deal with them" Milly stated and everyone else nodded.

"Timothy, Anthony, Ziva, go downstairs and find a lead on the case. Abigail, Lily, Milly, go down to the lab and take Cynthia with you. Find something to do that will keep you occupied for a while. I'm going to deal with these two" Ducky said before everyone else did as they were told.

Gibbs came out of the office and slammed the door and made to get out onto the balcony where Jenny usually was when Ducky stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The Scotsman asked him.

"For coffee" the agent replied curtly.

"Why?" His friend questioned.

"To clear my mind" Gibbs said.

"Why were you and Jennifer fighting?" Ducky changed the subject.

"I pissed off the press again" Gibbs told the doctor shortly.

"Ever since you and Jennifer got married again, your reputation for making people angry at you has become better. How did you annoy the press?" Ducky asked.

"A reporter came up to me and recognized me. He told me that I don't deserve Jenny and that the twins don't deserve to have me as their father" Gibbs replied sadly.

"What did you tell him?" Ducky questioned the agent.

"To leave me and my family alone" the former Marine stated.

"What was his reaction?" The doctor said.

"He got angry and said that Jen would divorce me again" Gibbs looked at his shoes.

Then they heard sobbing from Jenny's office and Gibbs ran in to see his wife crying into her knees on her sofa. Ducky, knowing the two well, walked back downstairs. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny and she cried into his chest.

"Jen, honey, it's OK. I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry" Gibbs whispered to her.

Jenny weeped for a while longer before she looked up at her husband.

"I heard what you told Ducky. I'm sorry Jethro. I broke rule 7. I assumed. I'm so sorry" she started crying again and Gibbs just held her.

"It's OK Jen, you didn't know. I'm sorry. I love you and our girls so so much. I love you Jen, I love you more than you can ever imagine" Gibbs told her.

Jenny looked up again before she kissed him softly.

"I love you so much as well Jethro. I don't know what I'd do without you. You bring me coffee and you cheer me up when I'm sad and you calm me down when I'm angry. You've always been there for me when I need you most. I'm sorry for leaving you in Paris" Jenny whispered to the one she loved.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Jenny. You're so beautiful and you gave birth to our girls. You always believed in me and Lily inherited that from you. As for you leaving me, I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, darling" Gibbs told his wife.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Will we go and see the kids? They're probably wondering why we stopped ripping each others' throats out" Gibbs asked her once they broke apart and she nodded before kissing him softly once again.

The couple walked out of Jenny's office and stopped at Cynthia's desk.

"Do you where Cynthia is?" Jenny questioned her husband.

"She probably abandoned her post when we were fighting" Gibbs replied.

"We haven't fought like that since the day before I found out I was pregnant with the girls" Jenny realized.

"Could you be pregnant again maybe?" Gibbs questioned.

"Anything's possible. My routine pregnancy check is next week so I'll find out then" his wife stated.

Gibbs nodded before he dragged her out of the office and down the stairs.

"Where's everyone else?" Gibbs asked his team.

"Here!" Everyone turned to see Abby, Cynthia, Lily and Milly with their arms out like aeroplanes.

They got into the bullpen, each of them smiling widely.

"That was the most fun I've had at work since... well, forever" Cynthia said and she, the goth and the red haired twins all laughed.

"What were you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Dancing" Abby replied with a shrug.

Ducky walked in at that moment and saw Jenny and Gibbs standing hand in hand and smiled to himself.

"How bad were we fighting, Ducky?" Jenny questioned him, silencing everyone else.

"Considering you could hear it from the bottom floor, bad" Ducky replied.

Jenny groaned and put her head on Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"What'll we do now?" Tony asked once Jenny and Gibbs had let go.

"Get lunch" Gibbs said before he went with his wife and his daughters to do just that.

And to think, this day had gone from an argument to everyone getting lunch.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD CUT.**

 **N** **o one ask me what this even is, I beg you. Yes, I know Jenny and Gibbs are extremely out of character but if you have read any other fics of mine you should know by now that making characters out of character is one of my specialities when it comes to writing.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys and please go down below and type in a few words before pressing the send button!!! I love you all xx**


End file.
